


Start over

by Stephics



Series: KD fics [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Post Season 3, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephics/pseuds/Stephics
Summary: When alcohol is involved, some hidden feelings might be revealed...





	Start over

**Author's Note:**

> Title by: [Imagine dragons](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2SD2e0TDb4A)

 

After have worked too hard for several months at _Nelson's meats_ until the trio could afford their own place, they proudly put the recently acquired  _Page, Murdock & Nelson_ sign in their new office that afternoon. 

And since they knew that _Fogwell's gym_ had a special meaning for Matt, they agreed that this was the perfect spot to get back in business. So they leased the entire floor, which indeed required some remodeling first.

Pleased with the progress made, the best friends were happily celebrating together, but then Foggy got an urgent call and had to leave so he could solve a small detail that was going wrong about his marriage proposal.

Matt and Karen had kindly offered their help but he said it wasn't necessary... So they stayed there for a while longer just enjoying themselves, drinking and talking pleasantly; feeling a growing need for more than stealing kisses and occasional caresses... But they had to control their impulses.

They had started dating again only a couple of weeks ago, trying to take it easy and not daring to rush things like last time. But still, both were interested in knowing where this would take them...

 

About two hours have passed and Karen wanted to get up to have another shot of whiskey but suddenly felt a little dizzy, Matt grasped her by the elbow so she didn't lose balance as she sat down again.

"OK... I think that's enough for today", he said, picking up their glasses and placing them in the kitchenette.

When Matt returned, he helped her stand up and suggested they should walk to her apartment to lessen the effects of alcohol...

 

Upon their arrival, he gladly walked her to the door of the building. 

"Thank you", she bent down and kissed his cheek. The walk had helped, she felt much better now. "This is the most fun we've had in quite some time"

"Yes, we definitely needed it... We'd been pretty stressed out about this, but we finally got out of that basement"

Karen laughed at that comment. "Don't let Theo listen to you, huh? He's been so generous to us", folded her arms and shifted her weight from one leg to the other.

"And if it weren't for his family, we couldn't have sell the chickens", jokingly added.

"Yeah, that's how we could get ahead... So be more respectful, please"

Matt smirked and reach out to take her hand delicately. "Now, seriously... Don't you regret this yet?"

"Not at all", she  took a step toward him and leaned her forehead against his. Closing her eyes, inhaled sharply before dropping the bomb. "But you, Mr. Murdock, have made a  _huge_ mistake", she implied, failing to sound serious.

He pulled away and raised both eyebrows, his expression denoted some concern. "Really? Which one?"

"You think alcohol only affected me, but it made you spilled your guts and... You've admitted that you _love_ me"

She didn't hesitate to take advantage of the situation. Karen was dying to see what his reaction would be, she was just waiting for the right timing, which would have presented itself if she were patient enough to wait for him to remember the facts on his own; but noticing Matt seemed to be a little more sober, she thought the truth time had come at last.

"Oh—", he gulped and paled visibly, total disbelief showing in his expression. So she heard him confess, he was actually wishing it was all a dream... Matt wanted to read her but was racking his brain attempting to come up with some kind of explanation, his numb senses struggling to process what was going on. "And, uhm... What do you have to say about that?"

Matt could only respond with another question, shamefully. He was afraid to, but managed to get the words out of his mouth. 

Apparently, the so-called  _Man without fear_ must had enough alcohol in the system to be capable of speaking more openly about his deep feelings.

Frankly, at this point, Matt was just hoping and praying she wouldn't take it bad and think he was going too fast.

Karen was carefully observing him, paying particular attention to his gestures and movements. 

He lifted a hand to his forehead, to wipe away the beads of nervous sweat that had gathered there, and noticed that his fingers were shaking.

Karen wasn't determined to make this worse for him, she just wanted them to take the next step. And she knew exactly how to provoke him...

"Well, I'm not your assistant anymore", she shrugged and trailed one finger up and down his forearm, tracing the veins on his wrist with exaggerated concentration. 

His hand twitched to her touch and had to take hers to keep himself from shivering, staying focused on their connected hands instead. 

"No, you're my partner", he crouched down and kissed the corner of her mouth to tease her, intending to turn the tables on her.

Karen pursed her lips to avoid smiling, because she liked how that sounded, but wanted to continue with her little game.

"And I _used_ to be your best friend as well"

Guessing what she was trying to say, his eyes wrinkled as he grinned wider, if that was possible.

"Does that mean now you're my _girlfriend_?"

"Of course", her voice wavered as she pronounced those words, and she was pretty sure Matt could hear her heart pounding.

With the big smile still plastered on his face, adjusted the briefcase strap on his shoulder,  and slowly moved even closer to her.

Simply by being near him, made her skin crawl and started trembling. He giggled at the effect he also had on her and she got embarrassed.

As his lips brushed hers once again, she melted against him, slidding  her arms around his waist under his jacket so she could feel the heat from his body. Next, she hid her face in his chest, feeling completely at ease.

He took the chance to softly bite her earlobe, his left arm firmly clasped round her hip to pull her close enough to being able to whisper into her ear.

"Then I won't have to make any excuses to take you to the meeting room and kiss you when we feel like it" 

Blood boiled in her veins as she nuzzled her face close to his neckline and purred. "But right now, you don't need a single reason to come up if you’d like"

"Mmm... I like that idea better", he gave her a light peck on the cheek right before his mouth covered hers in a sensual kiss that instantly took her breath away.

"Matt?", she broke away from him, panting for air and Matt held her in his arms, feeling the swift rise and fall of her chest against his. 

He just keep holding her for a few more seconds and took a deep breath to steady himself, which seemed to obliterate all the pain of the previous months. Moments like these were truly appreciated.

"Yes, Miss Page?", he eventually replied and continued to pepper kisses all over the exposed skin down her neck, starting along the length of her left collarbone and into the hollow of her throat.

She was feeling indescribable pleasure, but she had to push it to the back of her mind in order to stay sane.

"This has all gone great now, but I'm serious", Karen pulled his hair to face him so she could get his full attention. "I'm not going to let you leave me again", she poked his chest with her index finger.

Just thinking about that, he felt as if his ribs were pressing on the lungs and causing him to run out of oxygen.

"No, I don't think I can... I— I don't want to be away from you again", he could hardly catch his breath. "But you have to give me a chance to fix things when I mess them up... You know I'm an idiot sometimes", he mumbled and he hadn’t meant to put a growl in it, but there it was.

"Sometimes?", she mocked.

"And I do break the law... A lot and often. Remember?", he concluded a bit worried.

She gently pushed a lock of hair off of his forehead. This was her way of soothing him.

"But despite that, you have many other wonderful qualities", Karen said, looking into his eyes. "And guess what? I also have flaws, just like everyone else... But it's something we must work on _together_ ", she raised her right hand and stroked her fingers through his dark hair. "Whatever happens, just know that I love you too... And I always will"

"I'm convinced it will be", nodded and drew her to him. He put his lips back on hers and shyly bit her lower lip.

"Come here", she grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket with both hands and pushed him into the building, then squeezed him tightly against the hallway wall, tiptoeing to be closer, as close as she could to kiss him fervently.

"How naughty you've become now that everything's official", murmured Matt, who couldn't seem to hold back a cocky smile.

"Shut up and kiss me", she demanded laughing against his mouth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your comments & kudos. Your feedback is highly appreciated ♥
> 
> (Dedicated to _steelorchids_ in gratitude)


End file.
